


In Sickness & In Health

by colferswift



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sick Blaine, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colferswift/pseuds/colferswift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wakes up sick with the sniffles, coughing, a sore throat, and a fever to top it all off. He wants to go to rehearsal anyway, but Kurt insists that he stays home and spends the day taking care of him. Cotton Candy fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness & In Health

Kurt woke to the sound of violent coughing and sniffling in bed next to him. Startled, he turned over to look over at his sleeping husband of almost a year. Blaine’s eyes were squeezed shut, his breathing labored and interrupted with coughing that made Kurt cringe; his heartbeat quickened with worry. After all, there was nothing more heartbreaking than a sick Blaine.

 

            “Blaine?” Kurt gently nudged him, and Blaine’s eyelashes fluttered before he woke, stretching and letting out a yawn that turned into another cough.

 

            “Hi baby,” Blaine tried to say, but his voice came out raspy and rough. “What? What’s wrong with—“ he broke into another fit of coughing and whined. “Kuuuuurt.” Kurt opened his arms to Blaine and his husband eagerly buried his face in his neck; to Blaine, the safest place in the world was Kurt’s neck.

 

            “Oh, baby. Baby. You’re burning up!” Kurt exclaimed. “You’re not going anywhere today. I’m getting you some water and you’re gonna stay in bed and –“

 

            “Kurt,” Blaine rasped. “I have to go to rehearsal. You can’t exactly have RENT without Mark, and it’d be so unprofessional for me to stay home during the first week. I have to go, Kurt. I have to.” Blaine started to get out of bed, but Kurt pulled him back down.

 

            “Sweetheart, I do not want a call from the hospital telling me that my husband passed out in rehearsal.” Kurt kissed Blaine’s forehead and sighed. “I want to know that you are safe, and I’ll know that if you stay here.”

 

            “Kurt I have to go!” Blaine whined, but despite his protest, he curled up in Kurt’s arms and allowed himself to be held. Despite Blaine’s obvious illness, Kurt pecked his lips just to see Blaine smile. When it came to his husband, germs were nothing; he would deal with a stubborn illness if he had to, but kisses were something he would not do without.

 

            “So, you’ll stay? You won’t fight me anymore?” Kurt asked, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s cheek.

 

            “Fine, I’ll stay. Just don’t leave me, stay close.” Blaine whined. To Kurt, Blaine was a magnet that pulled him to his side constantly, and this was no exception. He smiled at him and pulled him closer; Blaine instantly forgot all about rehearsal.

 

            Kurt scoffed, “Babe, you say that as if there’s anywhere I’d rather be.”

 

\---

            Kurt kept the tea coming to Blaine throughout the day, if he saw that his mug was running out, he topped him off with a kiss to his forehead and a soft “I love you.” His voice seemed to come back with every cup. Kurt learned from his mother how to care for people; he’d watched her stay home and care for he and his dad countless times. It was only natural that those protective instincts would rub off on Kurt.

 

            “Kurt, you know what I’m feelin’?” Blaine said with a sniffle. Kurt thought for the millionth time that day: “How can a sniffle sound cute? Oh wait, it’s _Blaine.”_

 

            “You’re feeling…sick?” Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

            “FRIENDS MARATHON, KURT!” Blaine exclaimed with a laugh, which turned into a cough. “C’mon Kurt!

 

            “Fine, fine! Don’t make yourself cough so much, Sicky.” Kurt giggled and grabbed the Friends DVD set and popped in season five. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he asked, giggling.

 

            “The One Where Everyone Finds Out?” Blaine smiled.

 

            “Ah, yes. You know me so well,” Kurt answered, kissing Blaine’s cheek as he curled around him to watch one of his favorite Friends episodes.

 

            Just as he expected, Friends made Blaine’s day a little brighter, but his giggles often turned into coughs; Kurt was right next to him to hand him cough drops and tissues

\--

 

            “‘M sorry I’m so g-gross.” Blaine said before sneezing, “Stop kissin’ my cheek, Kurt. You’re gonna get sick!”

 

            “Telling me to stop kissing your cheek is like telling me to stop online shopping.” Kurt laughed, kissing the boy’s cheek once more. “Are you sore, honey? You look a little tense.” Blaine nodded and whimpered.

 

            “You really don’t need to do anything else though, Kurt,” Blaine protested. “You’ve done so much for me today. You deserve to relax, don’t worry so much.”

 

            “So, you’re saying no to a back rub?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

            Blaine’s eyes lit up, “On second thought, maybe I could use a little TLC,” Blaine giggled. “What are husbands for?”

 

            Kurt straddled Blaine’s back; he loved the feeling of Kurt on top of him. After this, he let his fingers work their magic over the smooth skin of Blaine’s back. The man sighed happily underneath of him.

 

            “You are way too good at this,” Blaine said dreamily. “What dream boat taught you how to do this?”

 

            “We both know there’s only been one dream boat. He’s currently snifflin’ underneath me,” Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine’s shoulder.

 

            “Have I told you how much I love you yet today?” Blaine asked. “Because I do. I love you. No one else could make me forget I’m sick when I obviously am.”

 

            “I love you, too,” Kurt kissed Blaine’s hair and rubbed his lower back, “Does this feel nice?”

 

            “More than nice,” Blaine yawned. “So…so nice to me, Kurt. Love you so much…”

 

            There was quiet, and then Kurt could hear tiny snores coming from the angel beneath him. Blaine had fallen asleep for the first time since he awoke in distress that morning.

 

            Kurt rolled off of Blaine’s back, and wrapped a blanket around him before curling around his body. In his mind, he could picture all of the moments they’d spend this way as time rolled on. As he drifted off to sleep himself, he thought of his vow: “In sickness and in health,” and smiled. He’d never meant anything more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
